


Ragged Edges Sewn Together

by Lywinis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lywinis/pseuds/Lywinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Bucky can't stop fighting long enough to actually talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragged Edges Sewn Together

“Don’t you ever shut up, Barnes?” Phil asked, the sweat at the small of his back making him slide against the locker room wall.

Bucky chuckled and lifted him higher, the servos in his bionic arm whining as he took on Phil’s weight and drove harder into him. Phil grunted, a blissed out expression on his face, and Bucky’s grin was even wider as the secret agent wrapped his ankles against each other in the small of Bucky’s back.

“You like that, don’t you, Coulson?” he growled, one hand on the back of Phil’s neck, licking a hot stripe up Phil’s neck, and the older man gasped, his fingers moving up to wrap in Bucky’s hair and pull, making the soldier hiss in mixed pain and amusement.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Phil growled, locking his mouth to Bucky’s, nipping hard enough to make Bucky hiss again, snapping his hips up in retaliation.

“That an order?” Bucky asked, and licked the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth, his hips snapping up again to punctuate. “… _sir_?”

Phil rolled his hips down and Bucky groaned, burying his face in Phil’s chest, because Phil was a furnace, and his nails were drawing raised red welts in the hard lines of his shoulders. The sparks behind his eyes and the minor quake in his knees were worth every frantic minute stolen in the locker room, Phil’s office, and even in the helicarrier’s console room. Bucky could feel his back tighten, and he leaned up, nipping hard at Phil’s collarbone.

Phil groaned, bowing over Bucky’s shoulders as he felt Bucky pulse inside him, his strokes going short and languid. A warm hand snaked between them, and Phil shuddered as he splattered against Bucky’s chest, the other holding him close as he rode it out.

“Christ, Steve,” Phil panted, then froze, as Bucky scrambled to let him down without hurting either of them. Phil didn’t miss the wounded expression on Bucky’s face, but he was suddenly left righting his clothes as James Barnes vanished from the locker room, leaving Phil to clean up by himself.

Phil rubbed his forehead, blowing out a breath before he moved for the showers.

* * *

“You’re not going,” Phil said, his voice quiet. Bucky stiffened, standing at parade rest. His hands clenched behind his back.

“And who’s going to stop me?” he asked. “I don’t answer to SHIELD.”

“You’re _not_ going.” Phil’s tone was authoritative, although he didn’t raise his voice. Bucky felt his knees buckle, and he locked them in place. “Your behavior on the last mission was appalling, and you put six of my best agents in danger. You’re not to be a part of SHIELD missions until you prove to me that you can be an asset instead of a liability.”

“Is that what I am to you?” Bucky snapped. “A fucking liability?”

“Barnes, what has happened outside of mission parameters was regrettable.” Bucky’s knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists. “But I don’t need you mucking it up because of a mistake we made.”

“Fuck…fuck you.” Bucky was shaking. “You know what, you’re right. I’m going to sit this one out. Call me when you stop being such a prick.”

He slammed the door hard enough to rattle it on the hinges.

* * *

“I’m fine.” Phil grunted as Bucky pressed him against the wall, dark green eyes narrowed as he looked over the bandage on his chest. Phil’s breath caught as Bucky pressed a kiss to the edge of the bandage, the bullet just a graze, but giving them all a scare nonetheless after Loki. He pressed a warm palm against the man’s cheek, and his hand was struck away.

“I hate you,” Bucky whispered, his breathing shallow as he eyed Phil. Phil opened his mouth. “No, shut up. I hate you, but I can’t leave you. You’re too important. Don’t fucking do that again.”

“I…won’t,” Phil said. The quiet of his voice was enough, and Bucky dipped his head to slant his lips across Phil’s. “I’m sorry, James.”

“I don’t need your sorry,” Bucky muttered, wrapping a gentle hand around Phil’s bandaged arm. “Just…don’t fucking do it again.”

It was good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me. *covers face with hands*


End file.
